1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider for a slide fastener with an automatic stopper in which a stop function thereof is activated when a leaf spring having a locking pawl is operated by raising or laying a pull.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventionally known slider for a slide fastener with an automatic stopper of this type, for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-10808 shown in FIG. 6, comprises a projecting piece 26′ provided at a rear of an upper blade 4′ of a body 1′, a pawl hole 20′ provided at a proximal portion thereof, a projecting piece 12′ provided at a front of the upper blade 4′ and a contact portion 14′, with which an engaging tongue piece 24′ of a leaf spring 2′ makes contact, provided in the projecting piece 12′. A groove portion 21′ having an engaging portion is provided in a front face of a guide post 6′, and the leaf spring 2′ has a fallen C shape while a locking pawl 8′ is provided on an end of the leaf spring 2′ and a drooping piece 9′ is provided on the other end. The drooping piece 9′ is provided with an engaging piece which is engaged with the engaging portion, and the engaging tongue piece 24′ is provided at a center of the leaf spring 2′ with being bent. The leaf spring 2′ is engaged with the projecting piece 26′ at the rear of the upper blade 4′ and the engaging portion of the guide post 6′, so that the engaging tongue piece 24′ is always in a pressure contact state with the contact portion 14′.
In the slider with the automatic stopper shown in FIG. 6, the drooping piece 9′ of the leaf spring 2′ is accommodated within the groove portion 21′ formed in the front face of the guide post 6′ and engaged therein. However, because the front end of the drooping piece 9′ accommodated and engaged in the groove portion 21′ is exposed outside, there is a fear that it may catch a fabric of clothing and damage the fabric. Further, there is another fear that the drooping piece 9′ may slip out of the engaging portion. Moreover, there is a fear that a tool having a pointed tip such as an eyeleteer may be inserted in between the front end of the drooping piece 9′ and the groove portion 21′, so as to intentionally destroy the mechanism.